Though The Fire Comes Izzy!
by fuelvamp00
Summary: Ok I suck at theses, but it takes place right after the last season. Dean meets someone from Hell. Ok be easy on me this is my first fan fiction..Thank you


As the smoke and fire came almost to an end, standing in the middle was Izzpella. Deans eyes in rage with hate towards the woman standing in front of him , Sam was in shock.

"OMG who are you?" Sam shouted at her and he was about to try to kill her.

"Woo calm down demon boy, I wouldn't try that if i was you, you kill me then you have no chance of stopping Lucifer. And Dean we meet again!" Izzpella said wiping off the geu that was on her from reaching out of the depths of something no one could explain.

"You know her?" Sam said looking at Dean.

"Sam not now! Look Izzy you have two seconds to explain why you are here and how the hell did you get out?" Dean said mad

"Izzy? You know her name?" Sam said

"Sammy SHUT UP NOW!" Dean yelled.

"Look , if you keep me here talking and asking stupid questions like omg why you here, then i miles while go back and let Lucifer out. So can we get out of here now please?" Izzpella said grabbing Ruby's knife and putting it her back pocket.

"OH for Gods sake, tell me damn it??" Dean yelled

"OK OK I got the dark angles to hold back Lucifer for little bit OK , i told them that the "good army" ( Izzpella said making hand motions ) was tight and not something to be reckon with. So he called off his attack for NOW. Dean look, Castiel is not who you think he is, the Good angles who you think they are. OK. are not OK. Look you have to trust me on this one. So now can we get out of here, before those so called good angles come looking for me. Because if they find me they aren't going to be to happy with me." Izzpella said.

"OMG fine come on , but no funny stuff, no turning me into your little bitch again OK?" Dean said pissed grabbing his stuff.

"HOLD UP WAIT A MINUTE!!!" Sam yelled at both of them

"We just cant take her I mean we I mean I have no clue who the hell she is or what she is."

"Look you just have to trust me on this one Sam. I met her down in hell."

"Great hell, we have a hell bitch on our hands." Sam moaned

"HELLO I'M standing right here yous two, I can hear what the hell you two are talking about. And hell bitch that is a new one i always thought I was a goddess, but I`ll take hell bitch." Izzpella gave an evil smile.

"Grrrrr, this is going to be a long night." Dean said driving off from the church.

Dean never thought he would see or even think about Izzpella again, not after all she put him through down in hell. Even though Izzpella was a beautiful woman, who's eyes were as blue as the sky that one look you where hooked. All these thoughts going through his head at one time and the thoughts of Sam where making Izzpella little dizzy, even being not human for hundreds and thousand's of years, to many thoughts at one time does that to her.

"Um can you two do me a favor please?" Izzpella said

"Oh what now?" Dean growled at her.

"Both of yous stop thinking so much yous are making me dizzy, remember mind reading is one of my powers?" Izzpella moaned rubbing her head some in the back seat.

"Your kidding right?" Sam said as he was turnning around to face Izzpella.

" Do I look like I`m kidding?" Izzpella moaned again.

"No she isn't kidding Sammy. Izzpella is a goddess of many things, and that is one of them." Dean said.

"Great just great. Look Dean you have a whole lot of explaining to do to me about this whole hell thing, you left her out of it." Sammy said pointing to Izzpella.

"OH I'm hurt Deane you didn't tell demon boy about me? Don't worry honey, you will find out soon enough." Izzpella said.

"Stop calling me that Izzy!" Sam said.

"OK Sam." " What can I call you Sammy? " Izzpella laughed.

"No you can not call me Sammy OK? Did anyone ever tell you how much they hated you before? Because you are working my nerve!" Sam growled back at her.

" Yes a lot of people, then I just but them back on the rack and they shut up." Izzpella said.

Dean pulled up to the hotel they were staying at, when everyone got out of the car Izzpella was the first one to walk in .."Your kidding right? There is only two beds in here. One of yous is sleeping on the floor tonight." Izzpella said walking towards the bathroom to get a shower.

"Your kidding right? I'm not sleeping on no floor Izzy, your sleeping on the floor. You got me?" Dean yelled after Izzpella closed the bathroom door. "Damn her, she always does this to me." Dean growled slamming his stuff down.

"Can you explain now how we got a so called goddess, someone who knows you I take it very well from hell, and how she know I'm a demon?" Sam said sitting on the bed.

"Look Sammy not tonight OK, but one thing is you have to trust me on this one. My gut is telling me she isn't lying to us." Dean said sitting down on his bed.

"OK if you say so Dean, but she kind of freaks me out." Sammy said laying back.

"Tell me about it?" Dean said laying back on his bed. " This is going to be a long night


End file.
